Monster
by Madame Mayhem
Summary: All she had to do was play her part in her new world and blend in, and now she had the red colors of blood stained onto her hands; though she couldn't seem to give a care. Konoha birthed a monster. Self-Insert OC / SI OC / Dark!OC, oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This was actually a story idea I had that kept nagging me. But there was no way I was gonna make a story out of it. So, I made it a oneshot instead; to finally get it out of my mind. Enjoy.

**Summary: **All she had to do was play her part in her new world and blend in, and now she had the red colors of blood stained onto her hands; though she couldn't seem to give a care. Konoha birthed a monster. Self-Insert OC / SI OC / Dark!OC, oneshot.

Heavily inspired by _Reincarnation Roulette_

**Warnings: **Some blood, violence, death, and dark-ish themes.

_© Anime by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations," the nurse had beamed. "it's a beautiful baby girl." The child was mildly placed into the arms of Nao Hyuuga, the happiness radiating off of the woman was blatant.<p>

"She's gorgeous ..." she trailed.

"She's a girl ..." her husband, Hiraku, sneered.

Nao frowned. "Oh hush, Hiraku." She looked back down at her baby again. "Boy or girl, she's ours. That's all that matters." She tickled her baby's chin. "Nagisa."

Nagisa huh?

The last she had remembered it was Linda Lang. Though that thought alone made her feel sick, thinking of that name ... the name that tied into that thing she hated to call her "life" and mentally/verbally (on rare occasion physically) abusive father.

Ever since her mother's (previous mother by the looks of it) passing during her dilivery, her father seemed to blame her for it all (what else could the reason have been?). He absolutely resented her.

Because of this she was dumped between relatives until she stayed with him for good, at a tender nine years old.

For nine more she put up with his crap.

Was it any fair? How could it?

For nine years she bottled up all of those hurtful words, slaps, punches, anger, and unstableness. Until it all finally overflowed into a grizzly scene, with her stealing a knife from the kitchen and his gun from a hall closet.

She would never have to deal with him again.

After she stabbed away her animosity towards him, she said goodbye to both her life and his with a bullet to the head. Now she would never have to worry about being Linda ever again.

She realized that when Nao gave her a kiss and nuzzled her small head. "Our sweet, little Nagisa."

She could hardly question how there could have possibly been any form of life after death.

Because she was finally loved.

* * *

><p><em>.Linda and Nagisa are very far away.<em>

* * *

><p>At a time she saw nothing, heard nothing, there was absolutely nothing.<p>

She was just nothing

It was scary and she thought that was how it would stay. So for there to so suddenly be _something_ was nothing short of confusing.

She was now Nagisa Hyuuga of Konohagakure, to which she had been born. She did not know this, she had no idea what she had been born into precisely. She didn't know what was to eventually come.

Just as clueless as any other of these unfortunate souls.

She did not know what Naruto was, nor could she have know _who_ Naruto was or would be.

This universe had been one-hundred percent foreign to her in every way, whether it good or bad was debatable.

Both parents and older brother believed her to be nothing more than a simple baby, without realizing it was nothing more than an illusion. She was no baby.

She was a mentally and emotionally broken woman who needed mending. Though the question remained, could she get that in such a strict and confined setting?

She would see for herself as time went on. However, despite her old life being left behind the scars still remained.

Though, thankfully, those old wounds were sealed closed.

* * *

><p><em>.Nagisa sees no sign of Linda.<em>

* * *

><p>This setting, the squeaky cleanness of their home. Large windows left open to let in the bright sunshine, something Nao did every morning. The bright light illuminating the white paper sliding doors, it was beautiful and bright.<p>

Nagisa was on the ground, large paper in front of her, jar of ink beside her and brush in hand. Attempting to copy the symbols the Nao had drawn, her mother assisting her in doodling them correctly. Her three year old hand had not been very steady.

"Just like that Nagisa, _easy _now." she instructed. Until she finally drew out the kanji symbol for "sun". Her mother smiled down at her. "Very good, honey."

At that moment the door behind them slid open, the suddenty of it caused Nao to jump in alarment and fold over the paper. Hiding the symbols.

Nagisa looked up at her curiously. "Kaa-chan—"

"Okaa-chan?" her older brother said as he stepped in. Nao gave a relieved sigh when she saw it was only him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing dear," Nao placed a hand onto of the paper. Nagisa frowned when she saw the still wet ink bleed through the other side, the symbols were getting messed up. "did you need anything?"

Her brother nodded. "Yes, father wants to see me and Nagisa." Nagisa was surprised at this, her attention being peaked. Father wanted to see her?

He was usually one to ignore her.

"Hiraku?" Nao stood up and Nagisa did the same. "Very well." She placed a hand onto Nagisa's back and gently pushed her forward.

The little girl walked toward her brother—her mother muttering about cleaning up—and he took her hand in his to lead her away.

They walked to a separate part of the house, walking through their beautiful garden and passed their Koi pond to get to it. She tried to look at the swimming fish, but her brother pulled on her hand.

"You can look at them later, imouto." he stated, to which she nodded.

"Sorry nii-san." she muttered, but he gave no reply. Only continuing to walk.

.

They were face-to-face with Hiraku, the look on his face nothing short of pure and utter seriousness. It made Nagisa feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, she shifted a little.

"Hiashi, Nagisa," their father began. "in this coming year you both will be put up for registration into Ninja Academy." Hiashi seemed a little taken aback, while Nagisa was only but confused. What was Ninja Academy?

"But, I'm not that far in my training yet! I've only been—"

"You dare to question me, _boy_?" Hiraku asked, with narrowed eyes. Hiashi quickly shook his head.

"N-No, I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama." Hiashi quickly apologized.

"Um," Nagisa said, catching her father's attention. "what's Ninja Academy?"

"It's—"

"It is where young people like you go, to be trained in the shinobi arts." he had cut off his son.

She still didn't quite understand. "What's a shinobi then?"

He scoffed. "Pure ignorance ..." he said, which made her shoulders sag. "A shinobi is an honor, it is the backbone of this village and a necessity of this clan." As he went into further explanation of what they did, Nagisa couldn't believe her ears.

Shinobi ... killed people? As soon as she'd heard it, she involuntarily tuned the rest out. Staring into space. She would possibly have to take someone else's life someday if she went down that path.

She told herself this would be different, she had a fresh start and wanted to begin anew. Only to be told this? She was forced to kill someone once already, she refused to do it again.

That was what made her say it.

"I don't think I wanna be a shinobi ..." Hiashi gasped, looking between his father and younger sister.

Hiraku gave her a look, one that told her she was beginning to test him. "To be a shinobi is to be a Hyuuga of honor, through our shinobi we as a clan have strength. One who is capable is to be trained in this art to defend their respective village, it is their duty from birth."

"But that's not fair!" she angrily yelled in opposition. "I said don't want to!"

He slammed his balled up fist onto his table, causing the two children to jump in alarm. "What you say is disgustingly disgraceful! As the head of this clan I _refuse_ to tolerate such disrespect from my own children. As your leader and father you will do as I command you to, do you understand?!"

Nagisa stared at him wide eyed, while his own narrowed as he awaited her response. She merely nodded her head. "_Speak!"_

"Y-Yes f-father—"

"You will call me Hyuuga-sama!"

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama!" she quickly corrected, the man was so emotionally detached from his children, that they couldn't even call him by his appropiate parent title? Furthermore, what was it to him if she became this "shinobi" or not?

Why did she exactly _have_ to do it? She was gonna be forced to do this, just because that was how he proclaimed it to be? That sounded quite unethical of him.

How was it fair?

He straightened back up, and all was silent until Hiashi spoke. "... Hyuuga-sama?" Hiraku looked at his son. "May I ask a question."

"You may." he grunted.

"What .. what about Hizashi?" Nagisa looked at him, who was that? "Will he be starting with us?"

"I have spoken that with my brother, he will register Hizashi with you both." Hiraku answered. "I have nothing more to say, now away with both of you." He crossed his arms. "Your training will continue as normal, Hiashi." He looked at Nagisa, his eyes narrowing a little. "Your's begins in a week, prepare yourself." he sneered. "And learn some manners."

The two stood up from their cushions, Hiashi gave a bow. Seeing so prompted Nagisa to quickly do the same. Without another word they left the room.

Once the door was shut, Hiashi glared down at her. "Why would you say something like that?!" he hushly exclaimed.

She narrowed her eyes right back. "Because I—"

He placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her with a finger to his mouth. "Don't yell, and don't ever speak out of turn with father like that. You'll get into huge trouble." He removed his hand.

"Whose Hizashi?" she questioned as soon as his hand was gone.

"Our other brother," he answered. "that doesn't concern you. Just focus on your training, and _don't_ ask father about him either." That was all he said before turning down the hall and walking away.

All the while Nagisa watched his retreating figure with a frown.

.

Was it any fair? Was it _really_?

How?

* * *

><p><em>.Linda can see Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiraku and Nagisa stood in the training room, no more than seven feet away from each other. "We will begin with the Hyuuga style taijutsu, Gentle Fist. I will show you the movements." He changed his stance. "Get into position."<p>

She studied him carefully, trying her best to mimic his stance. "That's wrong!" he said, walking over to fix her arms and legs. "That way, _that_ is how you should stand!"

"Okay ..." she muttered. He didn't have to shout at her. He had to show her the basics of their family technique repeatedly, much to his annoyance. And once he figured she understood it enough they began a spar.

She slowly got more and more frustrated the more she got knocked down (though that was mostly due to her putting in little to no effort), mostly because these hardwood floors hurt. When it happened again she stood up angrily.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" is what she'd said.

He glared down at her. "What you 'want' is simple irrelevance. You _will_ train, you _will_ be a shinobi."

"I don't want to!" The anger was clear in her tone and her narrowed blank eyes. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, only for Hiraku to yank her by the back of her shirt and forced her around.

_**SMACK!**_

He had struck her so hard she was thrown to the side, and she hit the wood floor hard. "Such insolence!" he spat. She shakily lifted herself onto her hands and knees as she held her stinging cheek in shock.

He ...

He actually _hit_ her!

In that instant, an image of her old father flashed through her mind.

"The only reason you're in this house is because of your mother! Had she not talked me into keeping you here I'd have sent you to the branch house as soon as you were born!" he shouted. "Keep up this disobedience and you will be kicked out of here at once, you will do as you are told." He clenched his jaw. "I will _not_ have such a weak child embarrass me!" he seethed.

She was shaking at this point, tears were running quickly down her face and dripping onto the floor. He walked closer to her, grabbing her by the shirt again. "_Get up_!" He yanked her back and she was on her feet, glowering more when he saw her tears.

"Wipe those tears and _shut up_, you're a Hyuuga; _act_ like one." With shaking hands and a now snotty nose she wiped at her face, only for more tears to replace them as she loudly sniffed and hiccuped. "And cease your blubbering, I barely even touched you."

She felt those healing wounds open a little.

.

How was it any fair?

.

She was repeatedly tossed around like some ragdoll and couldn't do a thing about it.

How was that even fair?

.

The Hyuuga clan: A prestigious family where disobedience was the farthest from tolerated.

Unfortunately for her, she had to find that out the hard way.

By the time it was all over, she was so filled up with anxiety she was surprised she didn't throw up.

.

Nagisa winced as Nao lightly pressed the cool cloth to her bruised cheek. "Oh dear." she sighed. Nagisa had gone to Nao as soon as her "training" was over. She had a fit when she saw all her scrapes and bruises, especially when she saw her face. "Your cheek is a little swollen," She grabbed her daughter's hand and instructed her told hold the cloth there. "keep this here until it goes down some."

The front door opened and Hiashi walked inside, just as bruised as his sister if not more. "Hiashi!" Nao gasped. "Are you—"

"I'm fine." He stated as he looked at Nagisa with narrowed eyes. "You made father mad didn't you?!" Nagisa stared at him, her mouth open a little. "He was angry when I walked in there, I told you not to do that! _Look_ at me!"

"Hiashi, don't shout at your sister!" Nao said firmly, Hiashi paused. He looked at Nao then narrowed his big eyes at Nagisa one more time, before stalking to the back of the house.

"I'm going to my room." he grumbled, slamming the door once he was there. Hiashi got so roughed up because she angered Hikaru?

It was her fault ...

* * *

><p><em>.Linda turns toward Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>She and Hiashi were there, Ninja Academy. Classes were about to be assigned while she followed Hiashi around, he was looking for someone. When he finally found him, she couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

Her mouth fell open slightly as she stared at a boy who was a perfectly identical copy of Hiashi. Dark brown, almost black, hair that matched their own and all. Thick bandages were wrapped around his forehead.

She wondered if he had a head injury.

"Whose she?" Hizashi asked when he finally acknowledged her.

Hiashi pressed his lips into a fine line, shoving Nagisa forward a little. "That's our little sister Nagisa." he stated with crossed arms.

Hizashi gasped again, his parents had another child? When did that happen? "Sister? Since when?"

"Since about four years ago." Hiashi answered. And then a sudden thought crossed Hizashi's mind.

"Wait ... does she live in the main household with you?" When Hiashi nodded his brother's eyes shot straight for Nagisa, narrowed. When he and Hiashi were born, Hiashi was born first. Because of that he was the sole heir to the clan, which lead for him to stay with their parents while he was moved to the branch house.

It made sense for Hiashi to be there, but why did she get to stay? He had to be moved. She would be given a potential he couldn't have, and for what? "What for?" he asked.

Hiashi shrugged. "I don't know ..." Nagisa shrank under Hizashi's gaze, why was he looking at her that way?

"What's so special about her?" What made her so different from him that she didn't get dumped into the lower family?

How was it any fair?

"Like I said, I don't know." Hiashi said as he stepped up to his twin. "Let's go find somewhere to sit." Hiashi walked passed him, though his twin continued to gaze at Nagisa. "What are you two just standing there for? Come on already!"

Hizashi narrowed his eyes again before following his brother, however Nagisa didn't move a muscle. And neither of them seemed to take notice anyway.

.

How was it?

.

"How was your first day?" Nao asked at dinner, their father remaining quiet.

"It was okay ..." Nagisa mutter, picking at her food.

"It was good," Hiashi said. "I got to see Hizashi."

"Oh really?" Nao turned to Nagisa. "Did you get to see him too, sweety?" All the little girl did was nod her head and Nao frowned a little at her lack of verbal response. "Well, did you speak to him? Anything at all?"

She sighed a little. "I don't think he really likes me ..."

"Is that why you're all frowny?" Hiashi asked. "So what if he doesn't? It's not like you know him that well anyway. Quit being a baby about it—"

"Enough, Hiashi." Hiraku ordered sternly, and the young boy stopped immediately.

Nagisa stared at her food, twirling her chopsticks around.

She was fine.

Things weren't that bad.

.

She was certain things would have been different.

But why? Because she was overly hopeful? Had she truly been so desperate for an escape she would fool herself like that?

Nothing is ever certain, so she couldn't have been.

.

She was a very withdrawn child, she spoke to no one at school. Not even her brothers.

She had no friends, and she needed no such novelties anyway.

.

Her intense training doesn't stop just because she was in Academy now.

Was that fair? How was it fair?

How was it?

.

She limped there almost every morning, with bruises new and old covering her. But the people who take notice don't seem to care, as they would never question where she got her injuries from. The sensei didn't because they only had one job to do, that was to teach. The other children didn't care because it just wasn't their concern.

Those wounds were definitely open now, oh yeah.

Hiashi was banged up once in a while, but he knew how to tough it out much better than Nagisa could.

Hizashi would ask Hiashi what happened to her, instead of asking her directly. She was aware of this because he would either point or look at her. She would never hear anything, but would see Hiashi shrug his shoulders every time.

Just like the others, he didn't care either.

No mercy.

A shinobi showed pity to no one.

It was then she realized that no one actually _had_ to care.

Was it fair? Was it _really_?

.

She refused to do any school work. There was no taking notes, no participating in class, no doing the exercises for her. All she did was show up and do nothing all day.

When asked direct questions from her sensei she ignored them, and when on rare chance she replied it was curtly with heavy sarcasm.

.

She makes her distaste with being there very obvious.

Her teachers are utterly displeased with her rudeness.

.

This went on for two weeks, before the teachers finally decided to give up and inform her parents.

Nagisa arrived to school early the next day, sporting a scowl as well as a broken arm.

.

Being a child doesn't mean she has to be given pity.

* * *

><p><em>.Linda steps toward Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>She learned things about chakra and ninjutsu, she learned of all these things she had never even heard of before.<p>

So foreign.

Where ever she was reborn, it was vastly different from her old world.

And it was very strange.

Learning all of these things, being pushed to perform them perfectly.

She was tired, she didn't want to do this in the first place. Being a shinobi wasn't what she wanted at all.

She truly wanted a life easier than the previous one she had left behind, this one only proved to be just as difficult if not more.

Hiraku was controlling, all he would do was get angry and hit her if she confessed her distaste of the shinobi lifestyle.

She pleaded and pleaded for her training to stop. She begged to be pulled out of the Academy, so much she would reduce herself to tears.

Either she was kicked to the ground or got a hard smack to the face (or even both) each time.

So she stopped doing it.

She ceased her pleading and instead let herself be forced down that road, it seemed like it was her only option. It was the only one being presented to her.

She had to show nothing but skill, because there was no room for failure.

Bad things happened to failures.

Was that any fair?

.

There had been a war going on for quite some time, it was over _way_ before the moment her and her siblings graduated. She was six and they were seven.

The Sandaime Hokage's students had been sent out to Amegakure to defeat a man named Hanzou, which they succeeded in. And bestowed upon them was the honorary label of "Sannin". Suna's defenses had fallen apart at the seams, beginning with their lethal poisons being extinguished thanks to the workings of Tsunade Senju.

And many other things that didn't concern her in any way.

So she didn't care what happened out there, why should she? She was in here.

Oh how she hoped to never face the reality of a war.

.

Her brothers were placed onto the same team, and she was separated from them. Instead grouped with some boys from her old class, Minato and Hado. Underneath the teachings of their new sensei, Jiraiya.

They sat in the training field, giving the usual introductory speeches every newly formed Genin squadron made. She was the last to be called on, but she didn't want to speak. When politely prompted to by both Jiraiya and Minato, she spoke.

She gave her name, then said, "I just want to live."

"That's it?" Jiraiya asked quizzically, and she nodded. Her teammates shared questioning looks, while her sensei looked at her in curiosity.

She knows she could have said more, maybe something along the lines of "And I don't want my father to exist anymore". But that, and then some, could be kept to herself.

"Well then, I guess that's out of the way. Now I hope you know, I don't train weaklings." the Toad Sage said. "So we're gonna do a little exercise," He cracked his knuckles. "_just_ to make sure you kids are in the right profession." He could go right ahead.

He couldn't hit her any harder than Hiraku has.

.

She was seven

Team Jiraiya had gone onto a simple C-rank mission to the land of Lightning. Their job was to simply deliver some packages to a town that neighbored Kumo. Though they had to pass by that village quite closely to get there.

They set up camp when it got dark, and she and her teammates were now fast asleep. She was so deep in her sleep that she hadn't noticed the Kumo shinobi that had stumbled upon them.

She was jolted awake when she was grabbed, so alarmed that she let out a short and loud yelp. One that was cut off when her assailant muffled the sounds with his hand.

He was just about ready to knock her out, when her struggle woke her slumbering team.

And now the Kumo shinobi was dead on the forest floor, and Nagisa stared.

Hiraku would have found that to be so inadequate, she let him get the jump on her. "Are you alright, Nagisa-chan?" Minato asked, but she ignored him.

"Damn guy wouldn't talk ..." Jiraiya muttered, leaning away from the body. "I don't know what that was about, but I do know that isn't gonna happen again." He pointed at Hado. "Stay up and keep watch, we'll alternate in shifts."

"Yes sensei." He did as he was told, the others were instructed to go back to sleep.

But she couldn't, she didn't feel safe. Not after that.

Not even with her own team, she was too scared.

That man could've killed her.

Her back was turned to all of them, and a tear shed from the corner of her eye as she slightly shook.

.

Her Byakugan ...

Byakugan: An occular blood limit possessed by the Hyuuga clan. One that granted the user near three-sixty vision, with a fifty meter long line of vision that could be manipulated at their discretion.

It had been known that a Hyuuga was in the area, that was the reason for the ambush.

They had jumped at the chance to get her eyes.

Did they not care she was only a little girl? No, they didn't.

How was that fair?

Hiraku wasn't told this incident when she returned home.

* * *

><p><em>.Nagisa still does not see Linda.<em>

* * *

><p>There were murmurs amongst the other Genin, the team of two ten year olds and a nine year old caught their attention. "That's those guys that are taught by the Sannin." Nagisa heard one whisper to another.<p>

She couldn't help the bubble of pride she felt, but it went away as soon as she saw her brothers. "Hello Nagisa." Hiashi said as he approached with his team.

She only gave a rather unenthusiastic greeting back. "Hello ..." She glanced at Hizashi, who only gave her a nod.

"I wanted to wish you luck on the exams." he said, and her eyebrows raised a bit. She wasn't expecting that. "But if it ever comes down to a battle between us, I'll destroy you."

That sounded more like him.

.

They could hear the bloodcurdling screams of the other teams as they were being killed off, by the sounds of it, while they quickly leaped from tree to tree.

Minato had the scroll they were given while Nagisa had the one they retrieved.

"Come on guys, we can't slow down!" Minato said, seeing Hado fall behind a little. "We—!" he paused when he quickly removed a kunai from his pouch, easily deflecting the one that was aimed at his face.

Activating her Byakugan, Nagisa looked around, finding three people surrounding them. A team of Kiri shinobi. "They're surrounding us ..." she told them.

Minato scowled, jumping down to the ground with his team following. The opposing side doing the same. "We aren't giving you our scroll." Minato made that clear, he figured that was what they wanted.

But all they did was laugh. "You think _that's_ what we're here for?" the one with sharp teeth said. "Please, we have a heaven _and_ earth scroll already." He whirled out a kunai. "We just weren't done with our fun yet."

So, they wanted to kill them just for kicks?

Was that any fair?

Before they knew it, a fight insued.

She reacted quite quickly, going straight for the female member of their team. Ducking and weaving out of the way of any of her blade attacks the best that she could, though she still got cut. A lot.

With fast hands and quick feet, she slammed her palms onto different parts of her torso. Fiercely pushing her chakra into her and dealing heavy blows to the spots she managed to get her hands on.

Because the Kiri kunoichi was fighting to kill, and Nagisa didn't want to die.

And then the girl fell face first into the dirt, and she had to wonder if the girl was dead or not. Maybe she could fool herself into believing she was just unconscious, though impossible as she was also certain that wasn't the case.

And just when she turned around, she saw Hado's throat get sliced clean open. His eyes fearfully widened as he gave a gurgled gasp, blood spraying out quickly before he clutched his hands to the leaking slit in his throat. This did nothing to stop the crimson color from seeping through his fingers and down his shirt; soaking the front of it as he futility attempted to cling to his life.

He gasped and he coughed, trying desperately to get any sort of air. But to no avail, all he truly did was cough more blood.

Minato stabbed Hado's attacker in the chest with his kunai, a sicken crack could be heard as he stabbed right through the kiri ninja's sternum before Minato ripped his kunai back out of him. She clearly heard the blood splatter and skin/muscle tear, and saw some blood spray onto Minato's face and spiky blonde hair. The red fluid flew off of the small weapon in droplets before a nearly hypnotic dripping began.

"Hado!" he exclaimed in horror after shoving the now dead shinobi to the ground. Hado was now on the ground himself, blood flowing steadily out of his deeply cut neck and quickly pooling around his head. Minato was shouting something, his emotions were so mixed up they were almost unreadable. It was hard to see all of what he was feeling, aside from anger and fear.

She saw his mouth moving but heard nothing.

All she could hear was her heartbeat in her ears while she watched a frantic Minato, and a dying Hado. Sweat rolled down her face and her jaw was locked.

Her father flashed into her mind.

His dead body.

Even though someone she'd known since she was six was dying in front of her, she gave no reaction.

This was only shinobi life.

No mercy.

You were born to die.

But how was it fair?

"—isa! _Nagisa_!" She snapped out of it when Minato shook her. "Hado's dead! We need to get to the tower, _now_." Tears that were threatening to spill over were pricking his eyes, and ones he wiped away stained his cheeks.

She nodded without question after taking a glance at their now fallen teammate, stealing the dead girl's blood caked sword before they departed.

Between then and the time they reached the tower, all she could think about was how a bunch of _children_ were in a deadly forest killing one another.

.

Missing a teammate, whether they were dead or just incapacitated, meant immediate disqualification from the exams. They would have to try again next year.

Hiashi became a Chuunin, Hiraku gave him a simple "well done".

Nagisa didn't even make it to the third portion, her training had to be amped up.

No mercy.

She was a Hyuuga clan shinobi, if she had problems with her intense training then she may as well have just sucked it up.

Because he didn't care.

What kind of shinobi ever did?

.

How was it?

* * *

><p><em>.Linda is walking towards Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>She fell flat onto the wood floor, and was immediate in trying and push herself up. By now she had known much better than to just lay there. Lest she anger Hiraku.<p>

She pushed herself up, her arms shook hard and she was back on the floor again. "Get up." he ordered, but she couldn't.

She was tired, her body was sore.

She couldn't do anything more, she could barely stand.

When she didn't do anything, he did it for her. He gripped her arm tightly and yanked her up so she was on her feet, albeit swaying. "Get into position." Gentle Fist.

She attempted to move her arms, but then she let them go limp at her sides. Instead, she fell to her knees. "Pitiful ..." Hiraku said. "Clean yourself up, we will meet here again at the same time tomorrow. Why can't you be more like Hiashi ..."

That was what he said before leaving, and then she was on the floor again.

.

How was it? Was it really fair?

.

The windows in the house were closed, it made everything look dull. Nao handn't been at the home for months.

She'd asked Hiashi about it (she was a little scared to ask her father) and he knew nothing about it. For weeks Nao had been laying in bed, and one day she suddenly was no longer in her room.

Just gone, and it was upsetting.

Nao was the glue to her broken up pieces, after all. The only thing really holding her together.

.

Nagisa was alone in her room, she was crying. Her father had given her heartbreaking news.

Nao was dead.

She was sick, and neither her nor Hiashi had known about it. She was moved from the house as soon as her condition grew worse and noticable, then she soon after died.

Hiraku only told them now because she was already buried.

They didn't even go to her funeral, Hiashi was upset about that as well.

How was it fair?

She hiccuped and wiped her teary eyes, going underneath her bed and removing the sheathed blade she had taken during the Chunnin exams. She slowly ran her hand across it.

It was official.

She truly hated her father.

With that realization, her sadness quickly bubbled into rage. Her jaw clenched as she tightly gripped the sword, murderous thoughts invaded her mind. That man was absolutely sickening to her, he'd better be careful.

Should he make too many wrong moves, she may just do something crazy.

.

Time blows by her, she's eleven. A Chunnin.

Jiraiya always held a favored liking toward Minato, she was alright with that. Once the blonde boy struck up an apprenticeship with their sensei, she had more time to herself to practice with her sword. As Minato held most of Jiraiya's attention.

The older man saw her one day, cutting away at nothing. "You're never gonna get good at that by yourself, you know."

She paused, turning around. "So you're gonna teach me?" He shook his head, and she hadn't been surprised at all.

The idea was much too far fetched anyway.

"No, but I have a friend who dabbles in kenjutsu. I'll talk to him and see if he can teach you something."

.

Soon the day came, when she met the other famed Sannin. The slithering snake man named Orochimaru. His smirk sent chills down her spine, he seemed to know how to intimidate with just a look alone.

And that was with hardly any attempt at facial expression.

"Quite strange, for a _Hyuuga_ wanting to learn such a style of battle." he said, she could hear just the tiniest hissing behind his voice. "What with your clan being so entitled to their own type of fighting, why would you wish to learn such a thing?"

She didn't breath a word, only stared at him.

Waiting.

His smirk widened as his brows narrowed. "To the point then?" He opened his mouth wide, tilting his head backwards. She gasped a little, her eyes wide as she watched him pull a long blade from his mouth.

He twirled it around in his hand, his snake tongue whipping around. "You don't waste time I see, that's good for us both."

.

Needless to say, after that training session with him she was afraid of the snake.

Oh so cripplingly afraid ...

.

Another kenjutsu match and her sword is knocked from her hand.

Orochimaru morphs into a purple snake, wrapping himself around her torso and giving her a squeeze. "Ugh!" she whines, the snake's head morphs into his own. His long tongue slipping from his mouth, moving dangerously close to her face. The tip of it flicked her cheek.

"In this world, the weak perish." he hissed, and he spoke nothing but the truth. "You'll end up dying brutally on the battle field if you lose your weapon like that." Her eyes widened and he chucled, darkly and chilling. "Keep it up and I may just be tempted to kill you myself. " He squeezed her even tighter as emphasis, causing her to wince. She could hardly even breath.

Then she was dropped, gasping and coughing for breath as he slithered away. "Get up." was what he said.

Oh how she's always hated those words.

And oh how she believed his murderous threat.

Was it fair?

* * *

><p><em>.Linda is walking faster towards Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>Months stroll by, Minato introduces her to his friend Kushina.<p>

An Uzumaki.

His introduction had been a pretty awkward one, it was clear he liked her. Nagisa wondered if the tomato head was oblivious to it.

"Nice to meet you Nagisa!" Kushina smiled brightly, holding out her hand for the Hyuuga girl to shake. But Nagisa only stared at it. "Minato-kun's told me a lot about you, ttebane!"

This ... Kushina ... seemed a bit too bright and cheerful for her liking.

The Kyuubi vessle frowned when she got no response from her, and Minato was quick to speak up. "U-Uh, try not take it personally Kushina-chan. Nagisa-chan isn't really a people's person." He waved his hand. "It took her a while to warm up to me, she'll get use to you too."

Nagisa snorted a little, who was he to say something like that? He didn't know as well as he was attempting to establish.

She wasn't "use" to him, she just had to deal with him because he was her teammate.

.

Kushina was a good user of something called fuuinjutsu, she'd offered to show her the same technique she had shown to Minato. A simple sealing jutsu it was.

But that was what piqued her interest in the art.

She could pretend to be Kushina's friend, put on a mask if it meant she could learn more of these techniques. And the red haired girl was so pleased with becoming Nagisa's "friend" that she showed her a few more.

More simple ones.

Over the course of months.

Finally to be given a book on sealing by the Jinchuriki girl near the end of the year.

She was at least a little surprised by the red headed girl's cluelessness to her actions.

She would've thought Kushina would have seen through her act and noticed her unenthusiasm and lack of interest.

But that was fine. She could see she got what she needed, and that meant she no longer had to kiss this girl's ass.

But was it fair? To Kushina? Was it really?

.

"Nagisa," Hiashi said as he slid open the door to her room. All she did was turn her head to him, signalling she acknowledged his presence. "father wants to see you in the training room."

She closed her fuuinjutsu book and left it on her bed, the action caught his eye. "What's that?"

She said nothing, only standing up from her bed and brushing passed him.

.

She stood seven feet away from Hiraku, and his face held nothing but sternness. "You haven't been training lately." he said, getting to the point.

"Because I've been training with my team." she flatly replied, lying to him. She wasn't going to tell him about her training sessions with Orochimaru.

"That's no excuse for shirking your training here." he stated. "You're already poor in taijutsu, you haven't the time to slack." He dropped into stance. "Get into position."

Gentle Fist.

She did as she was told, and incorporated her kinjutsu learning's into her taijutsu.

For once, she held her own instead of being knocked down.

And he seemed a little surprised by the end of their training session. "Well done."

She only stared.

Merely stared.

Did he _really_ care?

She didn't need his pointless congratulations, especially not if he didn't at the very least _mean_ them.

* * *

><p><em>.Nagisa can see Linda approaching.<em>

* * *

><p>Kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu, she practiced these two things more than her clan's taijutsu.<p>

With Orochimaru.

She watched the years pass. She was twelve, then thirteen, then fourteen. Still a Chuunin.

.

She stabbed her sword through Orochimaru's torso, and said man turned into a pile of snakes. Slithering around behind her and reforming himself, he placed his hands on her shoulders. This caused her to tense up.

"My, you've gotten very strong over the years. Haven't you Nagisa?" He asked her a question but she didn't answer him, only what he expected.

He gave his usual dark chuckle. "I have something for you ..." he whispered to her, and she turned around.

He removed a scroll from his pouch and unseal the item that was inside. Yet another scroll, this one very large. He unrolled it, he told her he wanted her to sign it.

A contract with the snakes.

And she did, she would always do anything he asked.

As much as she was scared of him.

As much as she didn't like him.

She would do absolutely anything he told her, because despite all those things she admired his strength. She admired _him_.

Because strength was survival.

She wanted that strength, and only he could give it to her.

She had asked him about a forbidden sealing technique that she'd read of, the Five Elements seal. A sealing jutsu that rendered someone's chakra useless, cutting of all flow.

She wanted to learn it, and he taught it to her. But she needed practice if she wanted to be any good at it.

Orochimaru was quite the researcher, stalking into deep waters he had no business going into. Mercing around in an endless attempt to discover and perform the once thought impossible. His own little closet operation.

He has before explained to her the science of his studies, that everyone was merely a pawn. His pawn.

That made her wonder, was she a pawn? No, he actually cared about her. He had to if he bothered to train her all this time.

He allowed her to practice on some of his more disposable test subjects.

But how did those subjects feel? How was that fair?

.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

Seventeen was the age she was, and she no longer lived in the main household. Nor did she live in the branch with Hizashi, she no longer lived at the Hyuuga compound at all. But she didn't care.

She didn't need Hiraku, Hiashi, or Hizashi, she didn't need that clan in general.

She was a Jounin.

Minato a few years prior began leading a team. Consisting of Rin Nohara, a civilian girl. Obito Uchiha, a lost cause of his clan. And Kakashi Hatake, the son of the late and disgraced White Fang.

That man failed such an important mission a few years prior, and because of it small wars around the land's borders had broken out. It was only a matter of time before these small clashes broke out into a large and full-scale battle.

Then the fool even ended his life.

Oh what a pity.

She remembered the very first time they made her acquaintance, quite the pathetic bunch they were. She clearly remembered thinking how all three of them would be as good as dead someday. Possibly a lot sooner than they would like.

Was it really any fair? _Really_?

Woe is them, their deaths down the shinobi road were obviously inevitable. And as such she had half a mind to just kill them herself.

.

Her practice dummy's eyes bulged out of his head as she rammed her purple flame tipped fingers into his stomach. "Ack!" he coughed out, all the wind had been knocked from him. The man wrapped his arms around his mid section as he fell to his knees, and immediately went into unconsciousness.

"Perfect," Orochimaru complimented. "you've gotten that technique down very well over the years Nagi-chan." A wide smirk spread across his face, while resting a hand onto her shoulder. "That makes me proud."

She smirked herself, one that was eerily similar to his own. "Why thank you Orochimaru-shishou."

And oh how happy she was to hear that from him, sometimes she felt he was the only one who actually cared about her growth. Hiraku only trained her because he had to, her old Academy teachers had only been doing nothing more than their job, and Jiraiya had always paid more attention to Minato.

Orochimaru gave her the training she needed because he actually cared ... about her.

A small but genuine smile found it's way onto her face, and she turned around to wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him, and he held her loosely. That was the only movement he made.

He chuckled.

He found her blatant dependence on him to be very amusing.

.

She stared at the purple haired girl, she couldn't have been any older than ten. Nagisa had been told to meet up with Orochimaru out in the forest, only to see this girl with him as well.

And if that weren't enough, this girl named Anko was his new apprentice apparently.

Her eyes flickered up to meet his cold snake ones "Ap-p-prentice?" she stuttered out a little. "But— _I'm_ your apprentice!" She felt her heart break a little, she thought ... no, clearly what she had thought was all just in her head.

"Try not to take this personally Nagi-chan," he said, with that signature smirk on his face. "but I'm afraid your time with me has expired."

"..." She stared at him, and he tilted his head at the look on her face.

"You couldn't have thought our partnership would last forever." He chuckled. "I'm afraid the world doesn't work that way my dear."

No.

It never does.

Nagisa shot a deadly glare at little Anko when he put an arm around her, she seemed put off by the Hyuuga's look and clutched onto Orochimaru's shirt. The man chuckled again before walking passed her and away with Anko.

Her jaw and fists were clenched. So she _was_ just a pawn after all, and he finally grew tired of her and tossed her away.

As if she were nothing but garbage, he no longer had any use for her.

One of her hands unclenched and shakily went to remove one kunai from her holster. She only removed it halfway, as Orochimaru's voice caused her to stop.

"I wouldn't do that Nagisa, it wouldn't end well for you." He was far from her, his back turned. "I hope you know I wouldn't let you harm my pupil."

"What about me?" she whispered under her breath. The tears that pricked her eyes began to fall.

She wept as silently as she could.

.

How was it fair?

How was it?

* * *

><p><em>.Linda is walking faster towards Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>Eighteen was her age.<p>

Hiraku was stepping down from his position as clan leader, Hiashi would be taking his place soon. Because Hiashi was her brother, she had to be present at the ceremony. Even though she didn't want to be.

But Hiraku wouldn't let her "break tradition".

She had to go back onto to compound and stay for a few days, until his big day. But it was pushed back when the third war began.

And she'd never been so thankful for something in her life.

.

She cut through Kumo shinobi with her sword one after the other, slamming her open palm onto their chests (right above their hearts) if they were close enough.

Most of the Konoha shinobi forces had been discharged to Iwa, others to Suna. While she had been stuck in the faction that was sent to Kumogakure. She loathed it.

Kumo shinobi were power hungry thieves, they tried to take her eyes once.

They wanted her eyes, she _knew_ they did.

She wouldn't let them have them.

Blood was spilled and screams were heard.

By the time her and the other Konoha shinobi were through and their clothes soaked in blood, dead bodies from both sides littered the ground.

In a flash, she saw the dead body of her old father.

This was war.

No mercy.

You show no mercy when there's war.

Was that fair?

While her eyes darted around at every bloodied corpse, she couldn't help the laugh that pushed it's way through her mouth. It was filled with pure satisfaction and she did nothing to try and compose herself, only tilted her head back and welcomed the behavior.

Her fellow ninja gave her odd stares.

.

By the time it was over Minato's name had been spread all over the elemental nations, now famed as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. For crushing Iwagakure's forces and aweing all with his space-time technique Flying Thunder God.

His Chuunin team was beat up.

Rin was traumatized.

Obito wasn't his happy-go-lucky self.

Kakashi was missing an eye.

And word was spread that Minato would be Yondaime Hokage. That amused her.

She remembered that being a title her old teacher wanted.

* * *

><p><em>.Linda is running towards Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiashi had been mortally wounded during his participation in the war, he was very slowly recuperating at home while the best medic-nin Hiraku could find tended to him.<p>

She was still ordered to stay at the damn compound until he was healed and made clan head.

.

Orochimaru's kidnapings and secret "science" experimenting had been found out by Hiruzen, but the human snake had been long gone just shortly beforehand. As soon as the title of Yondaime Hokage was promised to Minato he saw no other reason to stay.

Hiruzen didn't know where he had disappeared to. She didn't know if ANBU was sent to search for him (most likely they were).

But she did know one thing.

They wouldn't find him, she knew that for a fact.

.

"Are you lying to me?" Jiraiya asked, crossing his arms and looking at her sternly.

She shook her head. "No sensei."

Liar.

She was such a liar.

How was it fair?

For her to lie to his face like that.

"You trained with him for years Nagisa, I was the one who brought you to him." he pointed out. "So do you _really_ expect me to believe you didn't know anything about his underground project—"

"I already told you I didn't!" she snapped, and Jiraiya gave no reaction.

"I had a feeling he might have been doing something shady but that's it, I never asked about it." She narrowed her eyes at her old teacher. "And it's not like he would have told me anything anyway, so just _drop_ it!" that was all she said before quickly leaving.

Liar.

Why was she such a liar?

She didn't have to say anything, she already had. Someone had to have written that anonymous letter told the Hokage, right?

* * *

><p><em>.Linda is close to Nagisa.<em>

* * *

><p>A month passes, the Orochimaru situation goes cold. Minato's rein as Hokage will begin soon, he and Kushina plan to marry.<p>

Nagisa is sent on a mission with Hizashi and another Jounin girl (he and Hiashi's old teammate). Kumo was under the suspicion of laying seige in the land of fire's borders, as a few of them had been spotted in that area frequently recently.

They were to scout and apprehend if need be.

"What do they look like they're doing?" the girl, Maiko, asked.

"Something." Nagisa replied, looking at the small group of three Kumo shinobi. She mindlessly tapped her fingers on the hilt of her sword. "I bet they're planning something."

"We can't just assume that Nagisa," Hizashi stated. "we're only suppose to engage them if they pose a threat."

"Or if we're spotted." Maiko added.

"We should just kill them now, " she stated in a sing-song tone. She continued to mindlessly tap her fingers on the hilt of her sheathed blade. "before we mistakenly give them the upper hand." she chuckled, but both only ignored her.

Both Hizashi and Nagisa's Byakugan were activated, staring closely at those shinobi.

"They're speaking about Kumo ..." Hizashi pointed out. But they weren't speaking about it in exactly a good way. More specifically, they were plotting of a way to kill the Raikage. "Looks like they actually are plotting something." They were constructing an ambush plan, and speaking of how many more people they would need on board for such plot to work. The Raikage was a very powerful man after all.

Nagisa snorted. "They're actually trying to plot a coup." Idiots, a plan like that would never actually work.

Just the sight of them made her feel sick. She narrowed her eyes at them even harder, as memories of the war played through her mind like a film.

Maiko turned to Hizashi. "That's strange, I thought Kumo shinobi were very loyal to their village." One rarely ever heard of a Kumo ninja going rouge.

"I suppose these were just a batch of bad apples." Hizashi replied.

She then had to ask, "Should we alert the Hokage?"

Kumo shinobi were power hungry thieves.

They tried to steal her eyes.

... They wanted her eyes.

"This ordeal is Kumogakure's problem, this has nothing to do with us." Hizashi said after a while longer, deactivating his doujutsu. "Our mission was to find out if they posed a potential threat to Konoha. They don't, so we may leave." Nagisa only continued to stare.

They wanted her eyes.

He noticed his sister hadn't moved from her spot. "Nagisa!" Hizashi hissed. "We're _leaving_!"

Her hand twitched as she reached for her holster.

The war flashes before her, quickly.

_They wanted her eyes._

She wouldn't give them the opportunity to steal her eyes, never again.

A kunai was flung from their place of hiding, piercing the one shinobi who neglected to wear his hitai-ite around his forehead. Blood spurted from the fatal blow and he was dead as soon as he hit the ground.

"Up there!" one shouted, pointing up at the three Konoha shinobi.

Nagisa not only blew their cover, she killed one of their ninja.

A fight started immediately, ending in two more dead Kumo ninja. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hizashi yelled at her. "Do you know what you just did?!"

She saved herself.

Wasn't that fair?

"Oh spare me the lecture," Nagisa scoffed. "you heard what they were saying. I practically did that dumb village a favor." She smiled. "Could you imagine all the chaos that would have undeniably erupted there, should they have actually gone through with such a foolish idea?"

Oh woe what would befall them.

Oh the tragedy, haha.

"Shut up! That's not why you did it!" he exclaimed. "And obviously if those shinobi felt they needed to come all the way out here to speak on it, then the rest aren't even aware!" He pointed at the dead bodies. "They're gonna think Konoha ninja blindly killed their men!"

"This is bad, Hokage-sama is going to be really upset about this ..." Maiko said. "Who knows what this could start."

"He'll be upset with _her_." Hizashi said, looking at Nagisa. "This is _your_ fault."

Nagisa tilted her head to the side, an idea springing to life in her head. _Well, if he was really that concerned about the aftermath ... _

She can only seem to chuckle at his accusation. "Oh no," she disagreed, shaking her head. "no he won't be Hiza-_chan_." she teasingly called him.

"And why not?" Her mouth slowly grew into that of a chilling, knowing smirk. Kumogakure wouldn't suspect that Konoha shinobi killed their ninja, if Konoha shinobi lay here dead with them.

She flicked the oozing blood off of her blade and attacked. She fought them both at the same time.

While cut, bruised, and beaten, she'd soon slayed her brother. Cutting him deeply up his body, his curse seal locking away his Byakugan upon his death.

Blood sprays onto her, Maiko screams in horror at the sight; she wouldn't stop. Nagisa quickly turns to her, her Byakugan activated eyes seem to be looking into her very soul.

And before another scream can leave Maiko's throat, Nagisa decapitates her.

Red sprinkles onto her face.

She licks it off of her lips.

She left the scene immediately, sheathing her sword and making sure to stop at a river to wash off all the blood she could.

She just took the innocent lives of her "comrades", then had the _nerve_ to wonder,

was it any fair?

* * *

><p><em>!Linda is <em>very_ close to Nagisa!_

* * *

><p>They were attacked, by the strange white men that had recently been spotted wandering the land.<p>

She was such a liar.

Was it fair?

While not a good lie, it was enough to keep suspicions off of her for the time being. Especially because of how roughed up she'd been when returning home.

While only a few questions were asked by the Hokage, many of the clan members questioned her story. While Hizashi may have been a branch member, he was a good shinobi. One that wouldn't go down by the hands of some "strange men".

And why was it Nagisa came back alive, while the other two were rotting near the nation's boarders? One would've thought she would perish along with them.

"What really happened?" Hiashi asked her, he was healed enough to walk around on his own.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, narrowing them. "I already told you—"

"You're a liar." Yes, she was. "There's something you aren't saying."

She merely shrugged, whatever. "You can think what you want, I gave my side. I don't need to prove anything to you." It wasn't as if Hizashi or Maiko were there to give theirs, now were they? "And it's not like I care if you don't believe me, that's your prerogative."

She was going to take her leave, but Hiashi gripped her arm. "I hope you realize how serious this is, lying isn't in your best interest."

She yanked her arm back, keeping her back turned. He couldn't see her face, so she let slip a wicked smirk and suppressed a giggle. "And I hope you aren't trying to pick a fight with me brother, because that wouldn't be in _your_ best interest."

She walked away without another word, and he only watched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!Linda is dangerously close to Nagisa!<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was night time, she had opened all the windows in the sitting room. Letting the moon light shine in, illuminating everything with it's nightly glow.<p>

Hiraku sat in front of her, she had her blade in it's sheath and stashed under the table; the cloth hiding it from view.

He had worry lines on his forehead, from years of making those mad faces. He was making one right now. "Everyone on the compound is speaking of this." he said. "They all think you had something to do with it."

She only stared.

Merely stared.

Since in a while, anything he said would be unimportant anyway.

"Such disgrace, do you understand how this makes me look?!" he questioned. "Your answer to this question better be the truth, are you the one who killed them both?" He didn't believe that "strange men" foolishness.

"No—"

_**SMACK!**_

Her head snapped to the side, he had backhand her. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me!" She made the same mistake twice.

She bottled everything up, all these years.

And that just made it bubble over.

In a flash she had retracted her weapon from under the table and unsheathed it, slashing Hiraku across the chest. The man's eyes widened as he saw his own blood being drawn.

She leaped over the table and kicked him onto his back, she turned on her Byakugan. Hiraku stared in a mixture of shock and horror. "Nagisa! What are—"

He was cut off when her sword was stabbed straight through his chest. "Shut up!" she screamed at him, repeating this over and over again.

Scream and stab.

Stab and scream.

Eventually he made no more sound, all that could be heard were the impailing sounds of her sword and her heavy breathing.

She eventually stopped, and Hiraku was now only a bleeding mess on the once clean floor. She let out shallow breaths, looking at the blood splattered floor around her and the same crimson color that had splashed back onto her.

He was dead.

The red colors of blood were stained on her hands, but she didn't give a damn.

A parent was suppose to unconditionally love and protect their child, she never got that from him.

He never cared.

Oh how was it fair?

But you know what? _Neither did she. _

Why should she? A good question, she didn't have to.

She truly didn't.

* * *

><p><em>.Linda was Nagisa, Nagisa was Linda.<em>

* * *

><p>"I know you saw that." she said, referring to Hiashi. Who stood behind her with the sliding door cracked open.<p>

"... It _was_ you." he said, she turned around to face him. Her mouth twitched up into a tiny smirk, he wasn't at his full strength yet. He wouldn't win.

"Yes," She lifted her arm out at him. "it was."

No mercy

A shinobi showed no mercy, not even to their flesh and blood.

Was that fair? Was it really?

Snakes shot out of her sleeve, headed straight for Hiashi (who quickly shut the door). Nagisa was at the door within seconds, tearing the paper open with her blade.

He tried to get away from the scaly creatures, but to no avail.

They bit him, and he hollered when their fangs dripped stinging poison into his wounds. He fell back onto his butt, a sweep of pain went through his torso that caused him to wince. She slowly approached him and he showed her no fear, even when she lifted her blade over her head and knew he would meet his end.

"Imouto ... why ...?" That was all he wanted to know at this point.

But he didn't have to. "I'm not gonna waste my breath to explain myself to you." her shoulders jumped a little, as she let slip a giggle. "I would say these years with you were great while they lasted, but they weren't. Bye-bye, nii-san." she said, calling him her brother with such sarcasm.

No mercy

There was no mercy.

Only the weak showed that.

The weak died and the strong survived.

She wasn't going to die if she had the strength to survive.

With that final thought in mind, she swung her blade down.

.

How was it?

How was it all so unfair?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was actually my first idea for an antagonist story. But yeah, I this was definitely better as a oneshot.

I don't think I would've enjoyed writing this particular "story" anyhow. I wouldn't have been able to take this into a clear direction anyway, I basically prevented two canon characters from being born. Something as small as that can change a whole lot.

Not to mention Rin was still alive, Obito never met Madara (or became Tobi), and Kakashi had no Sharingan. Oh the changes!

This wasn't completely thought out (it was only an idea afterall), so I wouldn't be surprised if there are some holes.

I wasn't trying to make it this long either, I'm usually "less is more" with oneshots. I got carried away with this one. My maximum was suppose to be 4,000 words and I ended up doing more than double that.

Yes, I gave Nagisa practically no redeeming qualities. I'm aware, but I wasn't really trying to either.

But I hope you enjoyed it (at least a little) anyway. Your opinion is love.


End file.
